


Yes Homo

by sarcasticsra



Category: Cracked.com, Escort Mission - Cracked.com
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L33t thinks things may have changed. N00b clarifies everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Homo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Another for my [Tumblr ficlet/drabble meme](http://tmblr.co/ZUQI3u1l_67dh) responses. This one was an actual ficlet, but I figured I might as well archive it here. XD

You almost drop the pizza box you’re carrying in shock when you walk into the living room and see him _not_ playing a video game. It’s not that it never happens, it’s just that this is Friday night, and you know he has a standing game with someone in--is it Egypt? The guy in Korea is Tuesday mornings, you’re pretty sure.

“Aren’t you playing with Omar tonight?” you ask, handing him the box and sliding onto the couch.

“Nah,” he says, but he shifts weirdly and doesn’t meet your eyes. “He bailed. Figured we could, uh… hang out, instead. Just... the two of us?”

You shrug. “Sure. What are you playing instead?”

“I’m not--” He stops. “How was… your day?”

You stare at him for at least five seconds. It actually might even be closer to ten. Either way, it’s an uncomfortably long time to stare at someone, but he’s being really weird right now, so you figure it’s warranted. “Fine? I don’t--what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” he says. “I’m just, you know… interested! In the daily proceedings of your life!”

“I know that!” you say. “But you never ask this directly! We’re usually an hour into analysis of the benefits and drawbacks of first person shooters before you _casually_ ask, pretending you don’t care, and I pretend like I believe you, and it’s our whole… thing!”

“But it’s all... changed, so I thought maybe…”

“It hasn’t changed!”

“You do remember we made out last night, right? That happened. You are _not_ no homo-ing out of this!”

“I’m not trying to!” You grab him by the shirt and pull him closer, kissing him thoroughly. Your other hand just barely manages to stop the pizza box from crashing unceremoniously to the floor, and after you pull away, you set it off to the side. “See? Totally homo, here. At least partially homo, anyway, I haven’t figured out the exact percentage or identifier yet, but that’s not the point. The point is I’m into you, obviously, and that means _you_ , insane obsession with video games and international gaming sessions involving frequent bouts of shouted profanity included. It’s somehow kinda endearing? I don’t know why. I’ve stopped trying to figure that out.”

“I… huh. I guess I just thought maybe I should try to be more… I don’t know, normal, I guess? Ask you how your day’s going. Flirt with you. That kind of thing.”

“That’s not how you flirt."

“Whatever, so I’m not as suave and sophisticated--”

“No, I mean, that’s not how _you_ flirt,” you say. “We’ve been flirting for years through the medium of video game meta. It’s just that now we’ve finally noticed.”

“Yeah,” he says, clearly considering that. “I guess that’s true.”

“You want to call Omar now?” you ask, returning the pizza to him. He readily accepts it and pulls a slice out for himself.

“I guess.” He pulls a face. “Little bastard’s been getting good lately. Kinda bad for the ego, getting beat by a sixteen-year-old.”

“I thought he was fifteen?”

“His birthday’s on Tuesday, okay?!”

“Sure.” You smirk. “Well, will it help if I promise to start making out with you if you start losing? That way you have an excuse to quit?”

He grins slowly. “Win-win! I’m in.”


End file.
